Living at Malfoy Manor
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: Hermione loses her parents and is left broken and crying on the street, what happens when she's taken in by none other than Narcissa Malfoy? DRAMIONE  Do I ever write anything else  rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been working on this for a while but I've only just got up the guts to post it on here :S I honestly dunno if you'll like it but I've really enjoyed writing it, I've got a bit of writers block after chapter 4 but i'll post the rest and see if you guys have any ideas for the rest :) please R&R it keeps me writing :) VaM xx**

The broken girl sat sobbing on the side of the road her body wracked with cries as the rain thundered down around her. That was when Narcissa saw her even in the state she was in the young girl was still beautiful. Her white T-shirt clung to her figure as her shoulders hunched her gorgeous chestnut brown hair was twisted into a curly braid that fell over her right shoulder and dripped with the rain water. Her plain black knee-length skirt was hiked up to her thighs making it look like a mini skirt. Her feet were clad in simple black plimsolls and her head was in her hands.

None of this was what made Narcissa stop; it had nothing to do with the fact that she was stunning or completely broken. It was the magic that crackled around her, that sparked with every sob and shot into the sky. This girl was powerful, the most powerful witch Narcissa had seen in a very long time. The sky thundered as the young girl let out a sob and the blonde woman realised that this girl was controlling the weather.

Impressed the older witch crossed over to the young girl and bent down in front of her. Lightly she placed a hand on her knee and the girl screamed jumping back. As she did this the sky roared and a bolt of thunder crashed down only 10 feet from where Narcissa crouched. The woman didn't bat an eye at this instead lent towards the young girl and smiled kindly.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently. The girl just returned to her soul destroying sobs the rain hitting harder as this happened. Narcissa smiled despite herself, this girl was amazing. "It's ok" She whispered "I won't hurt you" She reassured and eventually the stunning brunette looked up at her.

Wide chocolate brown eyes stared at the blonde woman, the rain stopped and the clouds turned a light grey the air slightly warmer. The young girl blinked emotionlessly up at the gorgeous blonde woman, waiting.

"Now," Narcissa smiled reaching up and pushing a lock of brown hair behind the young girl's ear. "What's wrong?" She asked and the brunette stared for a long moment.

"My parents are dead" She replied her face void of emotion as she stared unseeingly at the woman in front of her. Narcissa cooed at the young girl taking her hand in hers and kissing her cheek.

"Oh angel, come on. You're coming with me!" Narcissa announced helping the young girl to her feet and pulling out her wand. "What's your name sweetheart?" She finally asked about to apparate them both to Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione Granger" The young girl replied before they disappeared.

It had been 1 month since that fateful day...

Hermione bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen opening a cupboard and frowning in disappointment.

"Is there something Mitzi can get for Miss Granger?" The small house elf asked as she popped into the kitchen. Hermione smiled and looked down at the house elf.

"I don't suppose you have any more pop tarts for me?" Hermione asked politely and Mitzi smiled brightly.

"Mitzi will go check with Verney" She squeaked referring to the house elf in charge of food supplies. Before Hermione had the chance to say thank you there was a loud crack as Mitzi disappeared. Hermione smiled and lent against the counter fiddling with the bottom of her shorts as she waited a few short seconds for Mitzi.

There was another loud crack and Mitzi reappeared with her arms full of pop tarts and a smile on her face. Hermione beamed and pulled the small elf into her arms hugging her tightly before taking the pop tarts.

"Thank Verney for me kay?" She asked and Mitzi nodded giggling before disappearing once again.

Hermione zapped her pop tarts and padded out the kitchen out into the back yard. She stared out across the acres and acres of ground and closed her eyes letting the warm sun calm her for a moment. She couldn't help but think of how truly lucky she was, it was all thanks to Narcissa.

Finishing her breakfast Hermione hurried upstairs, changing into the light green summer dress Narcissa had bought her the day she'd found her. Twirling in front of the mirror she smiled as her perfectly curled hair bounced against her back. She truly was beautiful, there was a light knock on her door and Hermione hurried to open it beaming at Narcissa.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Narcissa greeted warmly hugging Hermione tightly to her before planting a kiss on her forehead and pulling back.

"Hello Cissa" Hermione beamed brightly making the other woman smile happily.

"Hermione, honey, there's something I've been neglecting to tell you." Narcissa admitted and Hermione raised an eyebrow smirking at Narcissa's expression. "It's nothing bad... Just unexpected is all"

Hermione was well accustomed to Narcissa's babbling and she allowed the woman to lead her to the dining room as she babbled away not really making much sense.

As the pair entered the room Hermione smiled in delight upon seeing her own house elf, Nona. Upon arrival Hermione had been given Nona as a sort of present and the small house elf had become a very dear friend.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed in delight hurrying over to her. Narcissa smiled, at first she'd been strongly opposed to Hermione's love for the house elves but since the young girl had introduced her to the elves other side she'd grown fond of them too.

"Now Hermione, I must tell you before it's too late." Narcissa smiled and the brunette turned to face her smiling brightly.

"What is it?" She asked taking a step forwards. At that very moment both girls heard the front door open and the sound of two male voices carry through the house. Narcissa's face lit up as Hermione frowned.

"This is what I wanted to tell you, my husband is coming home today!" She beamed and Hermione flushed, she was well aware that Narcissa was married but she was scared the man would not approve of her. This was her home now and she didn't want to leave Narcissa. "It's alright darling, he'll love you." Narcissa comforted and Hermione nodded bravely before walking over to her and taking her hand.

Narcissa beamed and hurried out the dining room. The front door had been left open and Hermione could feel the warm air on her face. The man had his back to them and was talking animatedly to someone Hermione couldn't see. He had long blonde hair the same gorgeous colour as Narcissa's and carried a cane in one hand.

"Darling!" Narcissa announced and the man turned. Hermione froze her face paling, she knew this man.

"Oh no" She whispered and the world outside darkened as it began to cloud over. Narcissa turned to Hermione as she noticed this and frowned.

"What's wrong Mi?" She asked gently but Hermione shook her head.

"You're Mrs Malfoy" She whispered in shock and Narcissa blinked.

"Of course darling, did you not know that?" She asked and Hermione quickly shook her head. Luscious did not speak, truth be told Hermione didn't think he recognised her. Suddenly the boy who Hermione knew was coming but dreaded it stepped out from behind his father.

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed in horror then his eyes travelled to her hand locked with his mothers. "Get away from my mother!" He ordered advancing towards them. Narcissa tugged Hermione behind her back and stared at her Son and Husband with hard eyes.

"Do not touch her. Either of you" She snapped glaring at both of them. Draco's eyes widened as he stared at his mother.

"Mother, what are you doing? She's a mu-" Draco was cut off by his mother's hand that slapped across his mouth.

"You will not call her that" She hissed and he nodded his eyes wide.

Hermione stepped to one side so Draco could see her as Narcissa returned to stand next to her.

"Luscious, Draco this is Hermione she will be living with us from now on." Narcissa announced and Luscious' eyes hardened.

"Narcissa may I have a word with you in private?" Luscious asked and the woman nodded smiling at Hermione before kissing her cheek and walking away with her husband.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked, truly baffled unable to come up with an explanation for Hermione's presence.

"You're mother... took me in" She admitted not really knowing where to look. She'd always found Draco rather attractive and had longed for them to get along but it had never been possible, now however it looked like it was.

"Took you in? Don't you have your own family?" He asked and Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears as rain began to fall outside.

"Hermione! Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Narcissa's voice called out as she hurried back into the room. The older woman had seen the rain and knew Hermione was upset. Hermione bit her lip and nodded closing her eyes as a tear fell. "What did you say?" She asked her son as she wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"I just asked where her own family was" Draco hurried not wanting to face his mother's wrath.

"She's a part of our family now!" Narcissa snapped cooing to Hermione and leading her upstairs to bed for a while.

**What did you think? Any good? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) because of all your amazing reviews I thought I'd post the next chapter now :) thank you so much guys and i'd just like to say that **InsaneChickGoneMad's** comment made me giggle thank u :P VaM xx  
****

* * *

**

"I don't care!" Narcissa snapped as she glared down both her husband and her son. "She's living with us and that's final! Luscious she's a delightful girl you'll love her as much as I do. And as for you Draco you will be polite and kind to her she has gone through too much to put up with your poor behaviour!" She ordered and both boys sighed in defeat.

"Yes mother" Draco nodded turning to his father.

"I will have an open mind and see what I think." The man finally agreed and Narcissa beamed in delight.

"Mitzi!" She called and there was a loud crack before the house elf appeared in the room.

"Yes Mistress?" She asked curtsying in respect.

"Could you tell the others that we will be eating in 2 hours please?" She asked politely and both men scoffed.

"Since when do we speak to house elves like that?" Draco protested and Narcissa smiled once again.

"Ah yes, we are nice to them now dears I have seen the light if you will. If I catch either of you being horrid..." She let the threat hang as she turned back to Mitzi and smiled.

"Right away Ma'am" Mitzi nodded before disappearing once again leaving two baffled men in her wake.

CRACK

"Hello Nona" Hermione smiled at her elf as the little creature stood before her.

"Hello Mistress, dinner is served in the east wing dining room miss" She squeaked and Hermione nodded letting out a sigh as the elf crackled then disappeared.

Hermione opened her wardrobe and pulled out the tight fitting red, black and blue dress Narcissa had bought her a few weeks ago. It really was a gorgeous dress with a high neck line and a low scoping back that showed off her golden skin. She grabbed her eyeliner and did her eyes with the most she'd ever used smiling at the effect. Feeling happier she bounced down the east wing and into the dining room.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise as she was the first one to arrive.

"Mitzi!" She beamed at the house elf who jumped in alarm spinning to see Hermione and smiling back.

"Ello Miss Granger, you look lovely" She nodded before bustling about the table laying the plates.

"Mitzi I'll do this" Hermione announced walking towards the house elf. Mitzi jumped and frowned before taking off around the table so she was the other side to Hermione.

"Miss Granger Mitzi wants to do it. It's Mitzi's job" The elf squeaked clutching the plates tightly knowing that Hermione wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Nonsense give them to me I want to help" Hermione smiled coming around the table quickly. Mitzi squeaked and ran the other way escaping Hermione's grasp.

"No! Miss Granger Mitzi likes doing it! Please Mitzi wants to lay the table by herself" The elf squealed throwing the plates into their respective places as she dodged the determined witch. Finally the little elf was finished and with a loud pop disappeared to the kitchens leaving Hermione alone.

A slow clap echoed from the doorway and Hermione spun on her heel to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe a smirk on his lips.

"Very amusing Granger, dinner and a show" He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were so interested in watching me Malfoy" She replied folding her arms over her chest. Draco let out a snort before tumbling into the room as his mother pushed him through the doorway.

"Mi you look absolutely stunning!" Narcissa announced happily as her eyes landed on Hermione. Draco raised an eyebrow at the nickname before dropping into his seat at the table and slumping down. He didn't want to look at Hermione; he didn't want to admit that his mother was right; Hermione was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Thank you Cissa you look lovely as always" Hermione beamed and Draco scoffed at the nickname which earned him a thwack on the back of the head from his mother.

"Bloody hell" He muttered as his father breezed into the room and took the seat at one of the ends of the table, his mother quickly took the one at the other end leaving the only available seat directly opposite Draco. Hermione frowned looking from one end of the huge table all the way to the other. Everyone was sat in silence and she feared that if they tried to talk to one another they'd have to shout anyway.

"Hermione? Sweetheart? Is something the matter?" Narcissa asked, Hermione sighed and shook her head before flopping into her seat. The food appeared magically and the three Malfoy's began eating. Hermione looked around uncomfortable in the silence.

Narcissa and her had never eaten like this before, they'd sat close together and talked, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Biting her lip Hermione looked up only to find Draco's molten silver eyes boring into her own. She jumped a little making him smirk and bite into his steak without taking his eyes off her.

"What?" She asked uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Nothing Granger!" He snapped but Narcissa heard even from her position at the table.

"Draco! You will not address Hermione as Granger you will call her Hermione as is her name!" She called and Hermione noticed she was right; you did have to shout to be heard. Draco simply rolled his eyes and carried on eating.

After a moment Hermione began her own dinner shifting nervously at the silence that engulfed the room. A good 20 minutes went by and finally she couldn't take it anymore, the only person she was able to talk to without shouting was Draco so reluctantly she looked up at him.

"So... where have you been?" She asked as politely as she could. Draco jumped at the sound of another voice in the room not accustomed to it. He stared at her for a long moment before tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Father and I were in the alps on a ski trip" He replied and she smiled brightly at the normal polite response.

"Why didn't Cissa go with you?" She asked and Draco shrugged.

"Normally she does but Bellatrix came to visit" He shivered at the mention of his insane Aunt "And mother wanted to be here when she came" He finished and Hermione nodded chewing her potato almost thoughtfully.

"Please don't think I'm being rude but why do you sit like this? So far away from each other?" She asked and Draco once again shrugged.

"We always have, we're not really a very intimate family" He sighed and Hermione thought she could detect sadness in his voice at this. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a house elf that Hermione had never seen before popped into the room.

"Master Malfoy there is a floo call for you" He squeaked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" The gorgeous blonde boy asked.

"Miss Parkinson Master" He squeaked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Tell her I'm not in." He ordered and the elf nodded about to disappear.

"Wait!" Hermione called drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "What's your name?" She asked kindly to the elf whose eyes widened in surprise.

"E-Elmer Mistress" He squeaked and Hermione beamed.

"Hello Elmer I'm Hermione" She replied and the elf's eyes widened even more. Not knowing what else to do he crackled then disappeared. "I've never seen him before" She frowned and Draco shrugged.

"He's my elf he was away with father and I" He explained and she nodded in understanding.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence no one saying a word for a good 30 minutes. Finally Hermione excused herself and got to her feet walking out the room as quickly as she could. She let her feet carry her to the ballroom where she stood in the middle of the hard wooden floors and looked around.

This room always made her catch her breath, it was simply gorgeous. She closed her eyes and stood still just listening.

"What are you doing?" Draco Malfoy's voice interrupted her quite serene and her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"Did you follow me?" She snapped and he rolled his eyes walking into the room standing opposite her.

"I've never met anyone so..." He trailed off and she frowned already annoyed.

"What? Bitchy? Muggle? Freaky? Weird? What?" She snapped and he held up his hands in defence.

"I was going to say excepting and peaceful... but I guess weird could apply" He shrugged and she turned a bright red ducking her head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so nasty" She whispered and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it I'd do the same if I was in your shoes." He admitted and she looked up at him with a frown.

"So why don't you?" She whispered and he looked back at her.

"The only reason I ever treated you the way I did was because of my parents and what they'd say if I didn't. Now that you seem to be living here and my mother certainly likes you there is no need for me to be so nasty. You never did anything to make me dislike you and I've always found you rather interesting." He explained and her eyes widened.

"So what you just expect me to be nice to you after all you did?" She hissed and he shook his head.

"Not at all, I'm just telling you that I do not hate you like I have led you to believe. You seem to have made my mother happier than I've seen her in a long time and I'm really quite grateful" He replied before nodding at her and leaving the room.

Hermione stood staring after him for a moment before the realisation dawned on her that she'd just been a total grade A pillock.

"God Hermione talk about acting childish" She muttered to herself before sweeping out the room.

* * *

**I'll update sooooon :) VaM xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i got a few harsh comments about my last chapter, i really don't mind but if u wanna tell me what i'm writing isn't any good could you maybe tell me why? cause I'm really liking writng this story and to just hear; 'it's no good' is kinda upsetting :( I know some people said that Hermione and Draco are a little OOC but I don't actually think they are, i've not changed their character I just wrote what i think they felt about each other somewhere in the back of their minds. Ok my rant's over :) sorry thank you for all your looooovely comments and I really hope you like this :) xxx**

The next morning Hermione woke up early as usual and pulled on her black leggings throwing on her white crop top and bounding down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and began opening the cupboards as usual. Mitzi popped into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Hermione.

"What can Mitzi get for you this morning Miss Granger?" She asked and Hermione beamed down at her.

"I don't suppose a mug of hot coco would be too much to ask would it?" She asked

"Not at all Miss Mitzi will send Nona up with it!" The elf announced before she cracked and disappeared. Hermione hoisted herself up onto the worktop and grabbed an apple waiting for her elf.

That was when Draco breezed into the room he didn't seem to notice her presence and went about his morning activities. He grabbed a rather large mug out the cupboard and set it on the counter before delving into the fridge and grabbing the milk. Pouring himself a large mug full he took a swig and then grabbed a box of lucky charms out the cupboard.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as he stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a handful shoving it into his mouth. He grabbed the paper off the countertop lent against it and began reading as he continued eating his cereal in the most bizarre way Hermione had ever seen.

There was a crack and the house elf Elmer appeared before his Master.

"Morning Elmer" Draco greeted cheerful which made Hermione smile; he was nice to the elves!

"Good morning Master is there anything Elmer can get for you?" The elf squeaked and Draco turned the page in his paper before looking at the elf.

"I don't think so Elmer, thank you" He smiled kindly and the elf nodded before turning to look at Hermione.

"Good morning Miss Granger!" He squeaked before disappearing. Draco spun around so fast that he had to grab the worktop to stop himself falling over. His eyes landed on Hermione and she did a small finger wave as Nona cracked into the room.

"Morning Miss Hermione Nona has your coco!" The elf announced and Hermione beamed. Hermione had made many attempts to make Nona call her Hermione but the best she could do was get the elf down to Miss Hermione so she'd settled at that.

"Thank you No" She beamed and took the drink the house elf giggled in delight before turning around and smiling at Draco.

"Master Malfoy! How nice to see you home!" She announced loudly making Hermione giggle.

"Hello Nona" He nodded and the elf smiled before disappearing. He then turned his molten silver eyes up to Hermione who gasped. She'd never seen such emotion in one look before and it made her knees week, she was glad she was sitting down in fear of falling over.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked slowly and she let out another giggle.

"I was here before you" She replied and he paled slightly.

"Don't worry I think your breakfast eating habits are cute." She announced making him redden a little. She hopped off the counter taking her drink with her as she headed over to the door, just as she was about to exit she turned and looked at him "By the way I never hated you either" She announced before disappearing.

Draco stared after her before grinning madly and returning to his box of lucky charms.

Hermione was in a good mood for the rest of the day until she was called down for dinner, she changed into a simple black dress that had long sleeves and a scooped neckline it wasn't very long but she liked it anyway.

She walked calmly down the stairs and into the dining room noting that today she was last. Everyone was in the same position they had been yesterday so reluctantly she sat in the seat opposite Draco. Looking up and down she smiled at Narcissa noting she looked upset.

Frowning she got back up drawing everyone's attention; she picked up her chair and walked the length of the table to where Narcissa was sitting before sitting back down. Pulling out her wand she flicked her wrist and her place setting appeared in front of her.

Narcissa beamed at her and hugged her gently before turning to the dinner that had appeared in front of them. Draco was left staring, mouth open, at his mother and Granger who were laughing and chatting happily with each other. He turned to look at his father who wore a similar expression of shock.

Shaking his head he got to his feet and dragged his chair all the way up to where his mother and Hermione sat before sitting down and magicing his place setting to him as well. Hermione beamed at him along with Narcissa.

With a sigh Hermione looked down the length of the table to where Lucius sat all alone cutting his meal. With a sigh she got up and walked all the way up to him. She stopped in front of him and he turned his face to look up at her.

"Mr Malfoy?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me" He replied getting to his feet and leaving the room. Hermione let out a sigh before returning to her seat and continuing eating.

Draco lay on his bed a huge smile on his face, dinner had been amazing, apart from his father's absence of course, but he couldn't recall a time he'd enjoyed having a meal with his family as much as he had tonight and it was all thanks to Hermione.

Grinning he got to his feet and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms before wondering shirtless through his mansion. He climbed the stairs to the west wing and finally reached Hermione's room, knocking twice he waited patiently for to answer.

Finally the door swung open and his mouth went dry. Hermione was stood before him in nothing but a pair of white shorts and a black crop top. He swallowed hard at the sight of her perfectly flat golden brown stomach and drew his eyes up to her face only to smirk.

Hermione's eyes were firmly trained on his bare chest as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Oh God he looked good. Finally pulling her eyes up to meet his she blushed and managed a smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked and he grinned before grabbing her hand and tugging her out the room. She almost tripped at the sudden movement but he caught her effortlessly and quickly righted her still not letting go of her hand.

He tugged her all the way down to the back garden opening the door and walking out she was about to protest when he pointed up at the sky. She followed his gaze and gasped.

Hundreds and hundreds of shooting stars flashed across the sky in bright colours.

"W-What is it?" She whispered in awe and he smiled.

"Shooting magic" He whispered back and she frowned looking back at him, she'd never heard of shooting magic. "Not everything is in books Hermione" He smiled and she started at the use of her first name.

"It's beautiful" She finally murmured and he smiled still holding her hand in his is.

"That it is." He agreed. "Thank you for what you did tonight" He whispered and she smiled squeezing his hand.

"I was happy to do it" She whispered back and they stood there for what seemed like forever, hand in hand just looking up at the sky.

**I really like getting your guys reviews but please don't be too harsh :) thank u! xx**


End file.
